New Life
by GerryBsGrrl
Summary: What if Andrew didnt make it to New York in time before Margaret left? How will he adjust to his new life, or will he?


Chapter 1

'Adjusting to a New Life'

Andrew rushed into the office panting. He went straight to her office, but she wasn't there. She was gone. He had missed her. His one love was gone, deported back to her home country.

"Andrew…I heard about your little adventure man, I'm sorry things didn't work out, but hey she did the right thing by leaving." Jordan said. "Look if there is anything I can do, just let me know."

"Thanks." Andrew said as he walked away. He left the office and walked down the street. He found himself standing at the exact spot to where she had proposed to him. He smiled, he missed her already. "God Margaret, what have you done to me?" He spoke to himself. The sound of his cell phone going off made him stop thinking, he wished it was her calling him, but sadly it wasn't. It was his mother. "No mom, she's gone. I didn't make it." He fought back the tears. "Yes, I loved her, and now there is nothing I can do about it. She has been deported and is no longer allowed in the country." His mother offered to fly to New York and comfort her only son, but he refused to allow her to do such a thing. He just wanted to be alone. He walked to his apartment and once inside he sat on his bed. He continued to fight back the tears. "Not gonna cry, I'm not going to cry." He shut his eyes and all the memories flooded back to him from their Alaskan adventure.

He remembered them being naked.

'_Oh my god! Why are you wet?'_

He remembered when he had saved her life.

'_Margaret…oh now you shut up.' he turned to see she wasn't in the boat but in the water struggling for life. This was the first time she had actually scared him. 'you turned the boat and I fell out, you jackass!' _

Then he remembered when they kissed. He could still feel her lips on his. He never knew it was possible to love someone who you had hated the day before.

He knew sleep would never come for him, so he stayed up all night and began to write a book about their little adventure together. He decided to call it 'The Proposal'.

The next morning he went into the office for work, and immediately knew things were different. Bob Spaulding was sitting in his office once again. He feared for his job because he remembered what she had told him about Bob possibly firing him. He had his cinnamon soy latte in his hand, but drinking it without her was just not the same. He trashed it.

"Oh good, Andrew you are here. So we are well aware of the circumstances that you were Margaret's assistant, and well Bobs already got a new assistant so we have decided to let you go."

"What? Let me go…no. I don't understand. I have worked for this company for 3 years, and…"

"And we know, but we think its time. Andrew, you and Margaret lied, and you committed a felony."

"But she left voluntary."

"We know, but if word of this were to get out, it could hurt the company."

"That's bull shit!"

With that said, they had him escorted out of the building and he had no choice but to go home.

…

Her plane landed in Toronto and she stepped back into her old shoes. This was a place she swore she would never return to, but it was home. She was a native of this country and was no longer allowed into the United States. She had no choice but to return to her old life. She went to her old apartment and spoke to the same landlord she had years back. He allowed her to move back into the fully furnished apartment. She sat on her bed trying not to think about him, but found it hard. All the memories flooded her mind. She missed him. She picked up her phone and thought about calling him, to at least let him know she made it safely, but she knew he probably wouldn't care. She found herself dialing his number anyways.

…

His phone rang and he jumped up. He looked at the caller Id and thought he was dreaming. He immediately answered. "Hello."

"I don't really know what to say, but I wanted you to know I made it to Canada safely."

Silence and more silence.

"Margaret…I uh…"

"Its okay, I know, you hate me, but I hope you enjoy your new life as an editor."

"Actually, they let me go."

She didn't believe him. "You're joking right?"

"No."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well I'm not exactly sure right now."

They talked for a while, then he decided that he was going to go get her back. As soon as she hung up he rushed to the airport and caught the next flight to Toronto. He didn't tell her because he wanted to surprise her.

…

Margaret had just changed into her pajamas when there was a knock at her door. "Who the hell would be knocking on my door at this hour?"

She opened the door and was surprised when she seen Andrew standing there. "Andrew."

He looked at her then she stepped aside as he entered her apartment. "Margaret, 3 days ago I loathed you. I used to dream of you getting hit by a cab and dying, but things changed. Things changed when we kissed." She tried to speak but "I'm not finished… now, I want you to know that I was one mad man when my bride ran away from the wedding and I was left there alone, wifeless. I want you to know Margaret that I fell in love with you."

Tears began to form in her eyes. "Andrew I…"

"Shh, don't speak. Our adventure changed everything and I came here because I would like to date you. So how about it Margaret, will you marry me?" He got down on one knee in front of her.

She shook her head. "I'm scared."

"Me too. But will you for real this time?"

She smiled. "Yes."

He stood up and pulled her to him kissing her passionately.


End file.
